finnick's thoughts
by 74th-hungergames
Summary: this is my version of suzanne collins' 2nd hungergames book "catching fire" this is the point of view of finnick odair not katniss everdeen i do not own any of the humgergames books. but please no bad flames as this is my 1st fanfic i would like to thank cheesymeerkatpuns for betaing this and chockystyles1473 for showing me how to publish my fics. xxx
1. the announcment

I, Finnock O'Dair

Have for the first time in my life, have mixed feelings.

Usually, I am either one way or the other. I'm happy or annoyed and when I'm annoyed… I'm very annoyed.

Well this is the story, there had been an announcement from the capital, which had said.

"This year is to be a quarter quell! For the audience this will be even more entertaining than any other year...And for the families of the tributes it will be hell... all over again."

The announcer had been shouting in a very over the top way. Up until he said about our families and when he said "again" he barely even said it, he basically mumbled it but… I heard him.

And boy did I want to punch his face in so much, right now, for saying those words.

He started going on about how it would be victors going up against each other and how we all had killing experience and to stay tuned, but my mind was in other places. I couldn't decide whether or not I was happy or worried, because I was excited to see if I was selected as tribute. If I was I would get that rush of adrenalin that I always crave, through my blood system I love, and people would see my survival skills again,

But I was anxious because if I was chosen, then I would have to leave Annie and she would get upset and maybe her mental illness would get worse. I couldn't bear it if that happened to her! I could never live with myself knowing that I made my one true love feel isolated from the world.

The question is.

How should I feel about that?


	2. preparing for the worst

It had been two weeks since the dreadful news had been aired on all televisions of panem. Today was the reaping.

Last night was the worst of my life, I barely slept all in all, I think I slept for about forty five minutes off and on.

I had nightmares about Annie and what could happen to her if she was selected. I tried really hard not to think about it and think of our happy memories instead. Annie had won her games a year previous to mine. She had been my mentor. We spent more time being romantic and soppy than actually training. For once in my life I didn't mind being so close to a woman, I think it was because she was a genuine person from the same district as myself so we had a connection. Whereas all of my other relationships Were with over the top capital ladies with false eye lashes with dainty little flowers and glittery wigs and boas who had plenty of plastic surgery, yes the capital had sold my body to young women desperate to get married to any man, at all! These women struck gold getting a guy who hav won the game of all games. But I managed to worm out of marriage quite a few times.  
NO, NO, NO... I was getting bad thoughts into my head again. By that stage It was 5:30am so I decided to get up

I made myself a cup of milk with cinnomen to ease the pain taking over my stomach. The pain felt like I was being ripped apart by a pride of lions that haven't eaten for weeks, it was overriding my seances, I felt limp and half dead even though I had no injuries what so ever. The milk helped a lot. When I was sad I always turned to milk, if I fell I had milk, if I bleed I have milk, if I vomit I have milk and if I have a head ache I always get milk. I don't know why but milk has always done something to help me. I could never turn to Annie anymore since she became unwell because she doesn't even know her own problems never mind anyone else's.

I had an other glass of warm milk while eating a bowl of wheat.

By then it was 7:00 am so I went for a walk around the victors village and some shops and stalls I bought a pineapple at a market then I went to a shop called  
Bella's boutique of beauty  
I went in and bought some ribbon and lace for Annie to put on a dress.

She has always enjoyed dress making and designing as she could express her feelings through fabric colours and textures.

When I got back to the victors village I saw Annie peering through her window in her lounge, I went over to see of she was okay because it was only 8:00am and normally she doesn't even wake up until about 10:00 o'clock. I started walking in the direction of her house and she ran to her door to great me

I gave her the ribbons and lace, she ran upstairs and got to work while I cut up the pineapple,

when I had finished I took a piece and popped it in mouth and ran up stairs. I knocked her bedroom door and came in she had just finished her dress,

it was beautiful, bright red with black lace stitched on the bottom and a collar at the neckline also made of the lace and a black ribbon to take it in at the middle. It was gorgeous. I helped her into it. I said she should wear it to the victor reaping, she agreed.

We went back down stairs and ate more pineapple.

After, I went back to my house to get ready, I put on a black pair of trousers with a white shirt and red buttons, I tied my shoes and did my hair and left to collect Annie and bring her to the town square.


	3. prereaping chaos

We went in line to get blood taken from our arms, Annie was petrified of the high-tech gadget, That was the blood syringe. I convinced her she was okay, she reluctantly went along with it. But when it came to when they jabbed the screw driver shaped mechanism into her flesh, she jerked away and the syringe went right through her am which left her with a three inch scar from her forearm to her wrist. She was howling with pain, I comforted her as best I, could but it didn't work, she was screaming at the top of her lungs now. Her normal deep hazel cheery eyes where full of agonising pain and deep regretful sorrow. I ran up to a peace keeper who had a badge saying "Dr. Isobel Harris"

I ushered her over to my dear, sweet Annie who had tears flooding down her face. And told Dr. Harris what had happened, the whole time I wanted to cry so badly, but I had to stay strong for Annie. Dr. Harris was attending to the love of my life whilst I tried not to let my tears spill over my eye lids, the whole time all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

When the doctor had almost finished ,Annie was asked what colour she wanted her bandage, she said red to match her dress.

Dr. Harris said to president snow that Annie was injured, and therefore cannot take part in the reaping, snow chuckled his evil laugh, and without hesitation replied with "well that wouldn't be fair on the others so...NO!" and carried on laughing.

"That is the second person in two weeks who's face, I have wanted to punch in so, so badly," I said under my breath.

When Annie was all fixed up, we lined up, which unfortunately meant we were split up into the male section and the female section.

Claire Glitterinne , the district 4 reaper came on stage, she took a neat courtesy, but it must have been very awkward for her because her tight neon pink mini skirt would ride up even with the smallest of movements.

Snow hurried up on stage, which looked quite hilarious because he was so very slow, and his weight was flapping up and down. I was thinking that I would love to see that hippopotamus in the hungergames. He whispered to Claire to make sure Annie Cresta was chosen, I was in the front row so I just about heard him. That devious man...he's worse than Satan himself, I thought to myself. He must think a mentally disorientated woman would be great entertainment for viewers, but personally I don't think I don't think it would be.


	4. the mission starts to unfold

I have been fretting with the buttons on my shirt, and therefore the bottom button has come off. I'm so panicky that it's hard for me to tuck my shirt in properly. Claire Glitterine Is glaring at me in a quite frankly, evil look in her eyes. This is the first time I have ever looked deep into her menacing capital eyes. They look horrible!

The capital has created a machine that, I personally think is useless, this is the procedure, you look straight into the mechanism And it scans your eyes, then you select a colour from the wide range and then any details you want. In Claire's case this was purple with sparkles. Anyway, when the device finishes calculating the size, colour and accessories it uses a laser to tattoo the design on to your eyes. Horrible!

Claire Is really getting on my last nerve, I mean why can't she just get it over with this bloody reaping!

Finally, after me ripping off another two buttons, she announced that we will be starting. She went over to the girls bowl.

Claire was flouncing her hand around the crystal sphere, obviously trying to find the card which said  
"Annie Cresta District four."  
I'm surprised nobody noticed her secretly trying to open the cards, well either that or they were keeping themselves to themselves.

She pulled out a card, and I know who's name was on it. Claire read it out and sure enough it was Annie. I was about to object and say this whole thing was rigged, but someone else got in first. It was Johanna...wait Johanna! Why would she speak up about something like this? Wait no, she isn't saying its rigged, she's volunteering for Annie! Well at leased that is one less weight off my shoulders.

And guess what Claire said, she said, "well we seem to have a katniss Everdeen fan, so what's your name? No let me guess, you went to court to change your name and you thought of the joint 74th Hunger games winner, Miss Katniss Everdeen and so you changed your name to katniss?"

Then Johanna replied with " just because I volunteer for a helpless being does NOT mean I am like that idiotic love drunk girl on fire! My name is Johanna."

Then I remembered why Johanna must have volunteered for Annie! How could I forget? It's all part of the secret mission but I'm not getting into details of the mission yet.

Wait I'm part of the mission! That means what ever weeping soul is chosen, will be blessed from uncertain death, by me volunteering for them. Damn it, I have decided that I would not like to go through the woeful pain that would, for a second scar me for life. And now I HAVE to do it!

Still glaring at me, Claire goes to the male "sphere of imminent death" and says "Oh how could I forget? Just let me say, may the odds be ever in your favour!" she was looking straight at me when she said "your" and she put an emphasis on the word as well. Oh God! That means I'm going to be chosen for sure, Snow must want to sell me again, well I suppose I was going to volunteer anyway.

Claire stuck her extremely glittery capital hand into the large crystal sphere and digs around a bit until she finds my name card. She takes it out and says..."Finnick Odair!"  
Whippy-do-da-day I'm so happy, I think to myself, yes I use sarcasm when I'm annoyed.

Claire invites me on stage, I do so reluctantly. I stand there just waiting for the whole thing to be over. Claire blabbers on about us tributes then we leave, FINALLY!


	5. isolated

I have been put into captivity, isolation, whatever you want to call it. Thoughts are flooding my mind. Where is Annie? Is she ok? Where am I? How long will I be here? Will I be ok? Will I live? Or will I die?

I can hear Johanna with some other people in a room supposedly next to mine, but I am alone, no one came to see me. My mother and father are dead, my sister Sasha has been missing for years and Annie is...wait where the hell is Annie?

Im just sitting here, dwelling on how my life will change, if I'm even lucky enough to have my life in tact. I've always wanted to have children, I mean isn't that the reason we're even on this earth. I wanted to marry Annie, and for her to be the mother of my children, but that might not happen at this rate. My life might not even be worth living, because, my parents are dead, my sister is missing (presumably dead), my country, Panem is in the middle of a bombing and my best friend was in district 13 when Snow's fleet of fighter planes destroyed it and killed everyone. The only thing keeping me from committing suicide is Annie...

Then I heard a knock on the door.

The door is opening a crack, it isn't Annie's slender figure, but an overweight monster with the foul smell of bloody roses, it must be president snow, how does that lump not feel guilty about the terrible things he does to innocent people? I'm not even going to mention any of the cruel, heart breaking and menacing things he has done.

"Well, well, nice to see you again, mr O'dair" said that sly old snow, "still using your sarcasm I see" I scowled at him, "so...I'm just going to cut to the chase, where is Annie?"  
"Oh she's been taken care of" he smirked. "What have you done with her?" I shouted trying so hard not to punch his demented face in. "Put it like this, you win, Annie is fine. You lose, Annie goes,  
bye-bye." It's terrible that I live in this generation, full of people who think its ok to deceive, manipulate and murder people.

Snow left me to my own devices and I started thinking about what I wish I had done, and the chances I will miss when death creeps up on me. A tear dances its way down my cheek and I wish I was never even alive in the first place. I watched the clock go  
tick-tock-tick-tock. Every minute that passes feels like a decade. Eventually two guards enter my unit to escort me to a train cabin, which will take Johanna and I to the capital, ugh not this place again, it's just going to bring back memories I thought were safely tucked away.


	6. the train

I was shoved on the train. The escort, Claire Glitterine tried to get me to eat something, but I refused. My mood has lightened slightly though. "The pink witch" as I now call Claire, said "Oh darling, please do eat something, it is rather unsettling seeing you go hungry." "Don't you darling me!" I shouted awkwardly. "scones? Muffins? Lamb stew? Pie? Oh do try something, anything?"

"What part of no do you not understand? Just shut up and leave me alone!" But seriously why can't they just leave me alone? I went to my room and had a hot shower. Finally I had some me time, just to unwind and relax. Then I lay down on my bed and fell into a peaceful slumber. I had an amazing dream

(The dream)Wow, how am I back in district 4? I see Annie in the distance! "Annie, Annie!" I run and run till my feet carried me no further. "Finn!" she gently wraps her arms around my neck, and a sweet smile spreads across beautiful face. And then…

There's a knock on the heavy mahogany door, which woke me from the best dream of my life…grrrr…., oh look its the pink witch, well now I should call her the orange witch. From under her Georgian style wig, I noticed a wisp of silky auburn hair. Why don't they value natural things in the capital? "Dinner time!" In response I moaned, "…Not hungry…" In the end, I just decided to go and see what there was. I got some lamb and plum stew and a bread roll. I went to bed and had a disturbed night, I woke up four times. First time: mockingjays at the window singing Rue's tune from last year. Second time: Johanna asking where the the main toilets were. Third time: I woke up stiff and sweaty. Fourth time: Claire reminding me to go to the stylist, Nysha. Then I went back to sleep, and in twelve hours I will be in the wretched capital for a second time.


End file.
